Alfred Graves
Alfred Graves is a new Agent at Camp X. Alfred, with a rare condition called Synesthesia, remembers everything he sees (it is also implied that his memory applies not only to what he sees but what he hears, feels, etc.). Alfred also ranks extremely high on the Intelligence scale. Earlier Life In his civilian life, Graves made a living as a professional "Master of Memory" where he performed memory tricks on stage in Toronto. Graves sought the help of a psychologist to treat his heightened sensory experiences and hallucinations. After a full medical workup Graves was diagnosed with a rare condition called Synesthesia. The "hallucinations" were found to be disturbances in his visual field due to cross-wired sensory input in the brain. After further testing it was found that Alfred ranks extremely high on the intelligence scale. His memory is seemingly unlimited and testing also revealed that Alfred displays heightened pattern recognition and advanced mathematical skills, making him an ideal candidate as a code breaker. Field Experience Alfred previously enlisted as a Private but was unable to complete basic training due to a "mental defect". He was prone to trembling, hyperventilating and uncontrolled reactions to apparent hallucinations. Graves is also untrained and reacted poorly during combat training exercises. If lost to the enemy Graves would pose a severe risk. Alfred is a fragile man, viewed by his comrades as the team’s weak link. But he emerges from a horrific nightmare – interrogation and torture in a Gestapo prison at the hands of a brutal enemy – with more confidence, more insight, and a hero’s sense of who he is and how he can make a difference. When pushed to his limit, the synesthesia he believes to be his biggest frailty, turns out to be his most powerful defense. At the same time, Alfred remains the heart and conscience of the team, as every act he witnesses – vicious and heroic alike –is imprinted upon his perfect memory. Alfred ends season two riding the successful recruitment of a high-level asset and savoring the precious memory of his first kiss with Aurora. But things soon take a darker turn. In the final season, under the relentless pressure of his duties, the memories of the atrocities Alfred has witnessed since landing behind enemy lines begin to weigh heavily on him. When the only way for the team to cross the border into Poland involves stowing away on a train bound for a concentration camp, Alfred takes it upon himself to preserve the names and memories of the prisoners who are headed to their deaths. The images and details of loved ones lost and left behind overwhelm Alfred, and for the first time, his mind hits a breaking point. He begins experiencing involuntary flashes of intense memories – memories that he discovers he can’t control. Specialization # Memorist # Code breaker # smelling colours # wearing a fedora # stealing my heart Alfred is fluent in English, French, Polish and German. He has used his knowledge of language to take on various roles such as German SS officer, Sturmbannfuher Karl Rieben, an English POW, Lieutenant Eric Darcy, Polish train station worker, Alec Przybyszewski, as well as other characters. Relationships Aurora Luft Aurora and Alfred play a couple during many operations, but it is clear in some moments that they care deeply for each other in a way which goes beyond the fake relationship. After Alfred risks his life in "Last Man, Last Round" to free POWs, Aurora reprimands him for risking his life in such a way. Alfred Graves also steals the heart of young Canadian Ashtyn Reimer while just being himself. Category:Member of the X Company